This invention is concerned with the making of photographic pictures like records, separations and all other images on a film.
More particularly, the invention is related to an apparatus for making photographic pictures allowing a masking during the imaging process.
In photographic art in general, and in the polygraphic industry in particular, the so-called masking operation is an important step or technique in order to obtain high quality copies or prints from originals. The masking operations are generally carried out in the laboratory, and their complexity considerably raises the price of photographic work where such masking is necessary. The masking operation comprises placing a mask realized beforehand, on a film to be sensibilized. The man skilled in the art perfectly knows these operations including color corrections on color separations realized for printing purposes.